confundidos de anime
by Moon of silver
Summary: que pasaria si los personajes de soul eater estuvienran en otros animes aqui explica por que no funcionaria.
1. death note

Death note  
>En un tranquila tarde en la estación de policía<br>MAKA….Ya tenemos información de donde es posible que este Kira  
>¿Y cómo sabes eso? kid…nos acaba de llegar un mensaje de Kira por facebook .<p>

¿Desde cuándo Kira manda sus mensajes por facebook? Eso fue lo QUE me pregunte luego envió otro mensaje diciendo… Porque un ser tan BIG como YO no utiliza cintas inferiores  
>¿Como…. Es posible que un idiota como ese no sea atrapado ?..Se pregunto MAKA.<p>

Aun consideras que es posible que haya un segundo Kira? si ya que últimamente hemos perdido personal eso solo indica que es posible que Kira este infiltrado o que tenga un espía entre... Nosotros '' ¿oye donde está Soul? fue al baño ase una hora por? Dile que venga al rato dice que porque lo acusan de ser Kira…. ¿Me llamaste MAKA?

"Si como que llevas una hora en el Baño" ¿que estabas asiendo?... ¿enserio quieres saberlo?... no mejor no solo olvídalo… Tsubaki…. Si MAKA dime cuales fueron los últimos asesinatos de Kira… si bueno mato a los de la censura de naruto y muchos otros animes y los criminales….  
>Bueno esta semana mato como 20 y... ¿Cuantos de la censura? como 10200 cuál es su intención entonces…. MAKA llego un mensaje de Kira a la bandeja de entrada…que es Lo que dice Spirit….un ser tan BIG como YO dominara al mundo ajjajajajjajajaja eso es todo lo que dice<p>

Soul… Me llamaste si no sabes nada sobre donde puede encontrarse Kira… No MAKA ¿porque lo preguntas? En la nota de abajo dice soul un GRAN DIOS COMO YO NO PUEDE LLAMARSE EL SEGUNDO KIRA DESDE AHORA ME LLAMARAN EL GRAN BLACK ESTAR :D muajajajajajaaaaa…Soul me puedes explicar eso.

Puede ser otro Soul no prueba nada y porque los mensajes aparecen en tu bandeja de entrada este veras yo…. Y porque hay tantos nombres de censuradores de animes hechi….?... que acaso no puedo tener los nombres de personas respetables que censuran mis animes favoritos…..Soul admite que eres Kira y terminemos con este capítulo de una ….. No lo soy….. si lo eres…..que..no….que…si….que…no…que…si…..…me .. Amas …por…eso…me…acusas ….estas..loco….que…si…que….no…que….si…que….no….que…no…que….si…..-Maka-chop!... ese fue un golpe tan duro que ni un martillo lo … iguala …MAKA….llamo ….lis…..QUE…creo que lo mataste….nooo puede Ser creo que tienes razón como me salvo de esta no sé si fuera tu me fuera corriendo…tienes..Razón….adiòss…oye…..MAKA…..QUE…no ves que estoy huyendo.

Solo tengo tres cosas que decirte una como están mis uñas…y… ADIOS ….. espera… a bueno le iba a decir que Soul se estaba levantando y tenía una extraña libreta en la mano y que al meterme por facebook rastreé el mensaje que Kira mando y me salió la foto de un chico peli azul que decía YO EL GRAN BLAK ESTAR DOMINARA EL MUNDO JAJJAJAJA .

y más abajo decía bien grande IDIOTA TE DIJE QUE NO MANDARAS LOS MENSAJES POR FACEBOOK… LA IDEA DE KIRA FUE TUYA PERO YO LA MEJORE CON MI... GRADESA... SIMPLE MORTAL… SERAS ESTUPIDO…..este mensaje se ha enviado hace 2 horas. ..bueno…no…devio…ser….nada….importante…y…..tu…..que….hases…..pati….nose…hermana…pero…le…quite…su….libreta…a…soul….cuando…no…estaba…viendo…DEJAME VER…..PATYYYY…QUE…ES…ESO….ES…MI…NUEVO…AMIGO…SE…LLAMA…EXCALIBUR…IDIOTAS…UN..SER...TAN…GRANDE…COMO…YO…MERESE SER TRATADO NO COMO amigo….sino…como…un…amo….IDIOTAS…..les…contare….la…HISTORIA…DE…..MI….GRANDESA…..TODO….ENPESO….UNA….MAÑANA…DE….VERANO…SIEMPRE…DESPIERTO…ESOS…DIAS…COM….UN…CAFÉ…A….LA….MANO luego….PATYYY…COMO TERMINAMOS CON ESTA TORTURA...NOSE…A...AQUI…DISE….QUE…SI…ESCRIVES …EL…NOMBRE….DE...UNA…PERSONA...SE…MUERE..ENTOSES LIS ESCRIBIO SU NOMBRE EN LA DEATH NOTE ANTES QUE SEGUIR ESCUCHANDO LAS ESTUPIDESES DE EXCALIBUR.

MIENTRAS PATY PINTABA EN LA DEATH NOTE JIRAFAS QUE SE SUPO DE MAKA BUENO ESTA POR MEXICO MIENTRAS SOUL Y BLACK ESTAR MATABAN A LOS DE LA SENSURA CON OTRA DEATH NOTE QUE LE ROBARON A EXCALIBUR CUANDO ESTABA CONVERSANDO Y LOS OTROS DETECTIVES POR SER MUY ESTUPIDOS PARA NOTAR QUIEN ERA KIRA SERRARON EL CASO Y SE FUERON DE VACACIONES A MEXICO LO QUE LE CONPLICO LA VIDA A MAKA PERO ESO ES OTRA HISTORIA FIN.


	2. kuroshitsuji

KUROSHITSUJI

En una tarde tranquila en la mansión Albarn

Joven ama levántese de la cama…. Nooo cinco minutos más QUE NO …..TIENE UNA JUNTA IMPORTANTE….HOY….ya…levántate deja de invernar…plana .. Maka-chop….En toses Soul quedo tirado en el suelo a causa del pequeño golpe de MAKA….¿cuales son las sitas para hoy?...

Vendrá un cliente muy importante a la mansión es el hijo del dueño de las industrias del Shibusen está bien Oye… algo se quema…..Que es noooo le dije a lis que no dejara a PATY SOLA…TODOS LOS DIAS SON IGUALES PENSO MAKA ….al levantarse bajo para encontrarse a… PATY…con…un…lanzallamas…y…liz….persiguiéndola…y detrás estaba soul…no...PATYY….GIRAFAS :D PATTY SUELTA eso….NO..Repitas…lo que..Paso…la…última…ves...Empezaste…un incendio en la mansión…QUE..NO…SE…REPITA...Soul…QUE…QUITALE…A…PATY…EL…LANSALLAMAS…

AHORA..QUE….LO…PIENSO… ¿QUIEN…SE…LO…DIO? NO …SE CREI…QUE…FUISTE…TU…COMO…SE…LO…BOY..A…DAR…YO…BUENO…CON…ESOS…GOLPES...QUE DAS Y CON TU FUERZA DE GORILA COMO QUIERES QUE LO SEPA….. Maka-chop…

OYE…LIS…A…QUE…HORA…CREES…QUE…VA…A…LLEGAR…NUESTRA…VISITA…NOSE…MAKA…YA…DEBERIA..AVER…LLEGADO…por cierto…Soul…PREPARA LA COMIDA PARA EL CLIENTE QUE..POR…QUE…YO…UN…CHICO..TAN…COOL…COMO…YO…COSINANDO…PARA PARA UN EXTRAÑO…PORQUE... YO...

PORQUE…PARA…ALGO…TE…VENDI…MI…ALMA…CONSERVALA…ESA…ALMA..NO…TIENE MUCHO…YO…DIRIA…QUE..ES..DEMASIADO…PLA…... Makachop…Ya…debería..a ver…LLEGADO..EL…CRIENTE...4...HORAS…MAS…TARDE….HEY…ALGUIEN TOCA LA PUERTA Soul …ABRE…POR..QUE…YO…POR…QUE…YO…LO….DIGO…Soul…con un aura maligna saliendo a su alrededor…y..con…una ENCICLOPEDIA…DE 40…IDIOMAS MAKA ….

ESTAS SEGUNRA DE QUE EL DEMONIO NO ERES TU….. Maka-chop…AYYYYYY DEFINITIVAMENTE ESO DEL DEMONIO TE QUEDA MAS ATI QUE A ….MI…ASTA TIENES LA CARA PARA ELLOO…... Maka-chop…Soul quedo casi muerto tirado en el piso PATY SACA

A Soul de aquí no queremos que la visita piense que somos unos desquiciados estando Soul en el piso…PASE…QUE HORAS DE LLEGAR SON ESTAS…QUEDAMOS…QUE…ERA…A…LAS..5:00 PM…ENTONSES…AL..VER..A..UN..JOVEN…DE…CABELLO…NEGRO…y...Tres...Ralllas…de un lado…NO…ES…QUE…5…NO…ES…UN…NUMERO…SIMETRICO…8…SI…LO…ES…YA…QUE…AL…PONERLO…VERTICAL…ES…SIMETRICO…Y…AL…PONERLO…ORISONTAL…TAMBIEN LO ES…POR ESO VINE A ESTA HORA OYE PATY ¿ DONDE ENSERRASTE A SOUL? EN TU CUARTO POR NOOOO…EN MI CUARTO COMO SE TE OCURRE MAKA SALIO CORRIENDO A SU CUARTO ENCONTRO A SOUL BIENDO SU GABETA DE ROPA INTERIOR JAJAJAAJAJA MAKA DESDE CUANDO TE GUSTA HELLO KITTY JAJAJAJAJAAJA…... Maka-chop…PERVERTIDO…OTRA VES Soul quedo muerto en el piso y con un charco de sangre … que es ese olor NO PATY ..OTRA VES NO PATY NO PRENDAS ESA BONBONA DE GAS NOOOOOOOOOO…..NO OTRA VES … FELIZ PATY OTRA VES QUEMASTE LA MANSION… JIRAFAS :D…OLLE DONDE ESTA KID HAY ESTA ANTES DE QUE EXPLOTARA DIJO NO TODO ESTA ASIMETRICO ESTONSES LIS LE DIJO QUE PORQUE TENIA TRES RALLAS DE UN LADO Y GRITO SOY UN SERDO ASIMETRICO NO MERESCO VIVIR AUN NO SE DONDE PATY ENCUENTRA LOS LANSALLAMAS A PUES ESO ES MUY FACIL :D AL LADO DE LA CAMA DE SOUL AY DONDE ESCONDE SU REVISTAS Y VIDEOS QUE NO SE PORQUE TODOS TIENEN EL MISMO NOMBRE BUENOO LE DEVIO GUSTAR MUCHO LA PELICULA PLAY BOY BUENOO PATYYY DIJO MAKA CON UNA SORRISA DIABOLICA DONDE ESTA… Soul…ESTA CORRIENDO POR AYA ENTOSES MAKA SE FUE CORRIENDO DETRÁS DE SOUL CON EL LANSALLAMAS Y PATY Y LIS SE QUEDARON CON KID INTENTANDO QUE NO SE MATARA POR SER ASIMETRICO FIN .


	3. NARUTO

NARUTO

En una tranquila tarde en konoha

NOOOO…..BLACK ESTAR…BAJA DE HAY…NOOO…SIMPLES…MORTALES…JAJAJAJA…BLACK ESTAR YAA…BAJA…o agarrare un kunai y con él te diseccionare…eso ISO que el ninja bajara al ínstate y gritara…YO…EL…GRAN…BLACK ESTAR…POR…QUE…CONFORMARME…CON…SER…HOKAGUE...

YO…EL…GRAN…BLACK…ESTAR…SERE…UN…DIOS…SIMPLES…MORTALES…eso ISO que sus compañeros lo vieran con una gotita en la cara estilo anime…eso…ISO…que…SOUL y MAKA…LO MIRARAN LUEGO CON UNA MIRADA ASESINA YA QUE TODOS LOS BOLTIABAN A VER…BLACK ESTAR DEJA ESE ESCANDALO DE UNA VES TODOS TE ESTAN VIENDO…ESO ES PORQUE…ALGUIEN…TAN…BIC…COMO…YO…NO…PUEDE…ALEJAR…LAS…MIRADAS…DE…MI GRANDESA…JAJAJAJAJAJA…YA CALLATE BLACK ESTAR DIJO MAKA FURIOSA…

NO MANDES A CALLAR A TU DIOS…PLANA… Maka-chop …ESO ISO QUE BLACK ESTAR QUEDARA INCONCIENTE EN EL PISO…OYE…SOUL…CUAL…ES…LA…MISION…QUE…DIJO…STEIN…LA…MISION…DE…HOY…ES ATRAPAR…A…UN…GATO…SUENA SIMPLE SI ACABEMOS CON ESTO RAPIDO ENTONSES LOS TRES NINJAS CAMINARON POR LA ALDEA BUSCANDO AL GATO PERDIDO MIENTRAS BLACK

ESTAR..DESIA SUS TONTERIAS OYEE….AYA ESTA DIJO BLACK ESTAR RAPIDO TODOS CORRIERON EN DIRECCION AL GATO PERO ENTOSES EL GATO SE TRANSFORMO EN UNA CHICA CON PELO MORADO DICIENDO HOLA…ME…LLAMO…BLAIR…SOY…UNA…GATA…CON…PODERES… MAGICOS…

PERO ENTONSES SOUL Y BLACK ESTAR SE LE QUEDARON VIENDO A LA CHICA PELIMORADO…ESO HISO QUE MAKA SE ENOJARA Y LES DIERA UN IPERMEGA… Maka-chop

…VAMOS ASI SEA UNA GATA MAGICA O LO QUE SEA HAY QUE ATRAPARLA…ESO…ISO…QUE TODOS EMPESARAN A PERSEGUIRLA ASTA QUE BLAIR DESAPARESIO REPENTINAMENTE ASIA DONDE SE ABRA IDO SE PREGUNTARON ENTOSES OYERON UN MAULLIDO ASIA EL CUARTO DEL HOKAGUE HAY SE OLLERON UNOS GRISTOS VEN ACA BLAIRRRRR…NI…SE…TE….ACURRA TOCAR ESA TRAMPA DE HAY NOOOO BLAIR….

ENTONSES TODO EL CUARTO DE HOKAGUE ESTALLO DEJANDO UN GRAN DESORDEN EN LA AVITACION POR SIERTOO QUE DEMONIOS ASIA UNA TRAMPA NINJA EN LA AVITACION DEL HOKAGUE BLACK ESTAR….PUEDES EXPLICAR QUE EN LA TRAMPA ESTE TU FIRMA…EL GRAN BLACK ESTAR QUISO ASER UNA BROMA JAJAJAJA…PERO PORQUE LA TRAMPA ESTA EN EL TECHO ESO ISO QUE BLACK ESTAR RECORDARA ALGO IMPORTANTE …OH OH…QUE SIGNIFICA ESE HO… HO ESQUE YA ME ACORDE ASIA DONDE SE DIRIGIA…NO ME DIGAS SADREMOS VOLANDO AIA UNA CATARATA….NO..ES…ESO…A UN ALCANTILADO?...NO…PEOOOR…BLACK ESTAR…YA…DINOS…ASIA…DONDE AAAAAAAAA…A DONDEEE….AAA…CASA DE STEINNNNN

…ENTONSES SALIERON BOLANDO ASIA CASA DE STEIN NOOOOO…LA CASCADAAAA ES MEJOR QUE ESTOOOO….MORIREMOS DE ES FOMA TANN CRUELL… NOOOO…CUANDO…ATERRISARON…ROMPIERON EL TECHO DE LA CASA DE STEIN…PARA SU MALA SUERTE STEIN ACABABA DE SALIR DEL BAÑO EN CALSONSILLOS CON DIBUJITOS DE CHINIGAMI SAMA :3.

ESO LOS DEJO PETRIFICADOS DE PORVIDA ENTONSES STEIN PUSO UNA CARA MALIGNA Y DESQUISIADA Y SACO UN ESPADA NINJA JIGANTESCA DE NO SE SABE DONDE….Y COMENSARON A CORRER CON STEIN DETRÁS DE ELLOS …

NOOOOOOO….SOY…MUY…JOVEN…PARA…MORIR…BLACK ESTAR SI POR CASUALIDAD STEIN NO NOS ALCANSA Y NOS SAVEMOS TE BAMOS A MATARR…CON MIS PROPIAS MANOS LUEGO DE ESO USO UN JUTSU PARA REVIVIRTE Y LUEGO VOLVERTE A MATAR CON UN KUNAY Y METERTELO POR EL…SOULLL MIRA ASI DONDE VAS ENTONSES TODOS CALLERON A UNAS CATARATAS SOBREVIVIERON A ESO PERO QUEDARON EN UN HOSPITAL POR UN LARGO TIEMPO PERO ERA MEJOR QUE TENER A STEIN DETRÁS SUYO EN ESO BLACK ESTAR DESDE SU CAMA…

JAJAJAJA…EL…GRAN...BLACK ESTAR…ES… INATRAPABLE…JAJAJAJAJJA…YA VERAS BLACK ESTAR CUANDO NOS RECUPEREMOS TE TENDRAS QUE QUEDAR AQUÍ DE PORVIDA POR LO QUE TE AREMOS ADVIRTIERO SOUL Y MAKA ANOJADOS ENTONSES ESCUCHARON UN GRITO DESDE LA PUERTA CALLESE… O … LOS … DICECCIONARE….QUE NO ES POSIBLE HAAAAAAA NOOOOOOO LO ES SOY EL ENCARGADO DE CUIDARLOS DIJO STEIN CON UNA SORRISA MALEVOLA EN SU ROSTRO ESO ISO QUE LOS 3 GRITARAN DEL SUSTO O POR SIERTO AQUÍ VIENE LA ENFERMERA NIAAAA HOLA CHICOS COMO ESTAN BLAIR NOOOOOOOOOO QUIERO VOLVER A LA CATARATA POR…FAVOR ….NOOOOOOOOOO…¿FIN?

Final del formulario


End file.
